


Ruler

by Cutribbon (Alynn)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynn/pseuds/Cutribbon
Summary: I am the tyrantBut you are the ruler





	Ruler

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when I barely knew anything about Eichi and Wataru's relationship with each other (and enstars in general) so bear with me.
> 
> Cross-posted on my poetry tumblr

I am his Majesty  
I am the emperor  
I am the tyrant  
But you are the ruler

I sit upon this throne  
Overseeing all from the tower  
Impose my word on the commonalty  
My aides at my side

I strive for evolution  
The adversity keeps me alive  
The lookout from a higher station  
Is mine by right

But then I look to you  
On a stage transcendent  
Your charisma free flowing  
An ethereal spirit

The galaxies flow from you  
Would you spare me a glance?  
I watch you from this plane  
In reverence

The faint wisps of your trail  
Barely left in the atmosphere  
Are enough to inflame me  
I’ll strive for higher altitudes

Everything alludes to you  
The bright lights of the summer triangle  
Sparkling water as it fizzes  
And the ribbons of my evening fare

And I have been granted  
The greatest gift in all the cosmos  
That you may take notice  
You fell down here to me

An astral being, that’s you  
Though others may disagree  
You may even yourself  
But you are the king, not I

I have one foot in the grave  
And one hand on the throne  
But the rest is dedicated to you  
If you would have me

As my dominion grows  
I’ll build a staircase to you  
I may fly and I may fall  
Whatever it takes catch your trail

But if in the end  
My time passes and I am  
No longer a shining beacon  
Would you pull me from the gloom?

It would be okay, I believe  
To spend the rest of my days  
On the common earth below  
If those were days with you

I am his Majesty  
I am the emperor  
I am the tyrant  
But you are my ruler


End file.
